The Way He Looked At Her
by OretaTsubasaDe
Summary: Oneshot. KaiMariam. Kai catches Mariam spying on the team again. What can come of this? A weird, random oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never will.

* * *

Mariam crept through the bushes surrounding Tyson's dojo. Why did _she_ have to do this? Joseph was better at sneaking around then she was. He was smaller and harder for them to see him. But _nooo,_ Ozuma sent Mariam instead. Was Joseph still doing the spying on Team Psychic? If that was the case, then why doesn't Ozuma do this area? Ozuma could hide behind his alias Mister X; Mariam couldn't do anything if they caught her. And she didn't think that Dunga was built for spying and creeping. But still, Ozuma could do this job. Mariam didn't like spying on the Bladebreakers… There was something she found…intimidating about one of them. And it wasn't the normal one that people feared.

Not Tyson…Tyson was cheery, optimistic, headstrong and, according to Hilary, a human eating machine. Truly nothing much to fear, unless you value your food it should be kept away from him.

Not Ray… Ray was confident, responsible, mature and, according to Salima, a very…likable person. Like Tyson, not much to fear, unless you were one of those girls who fall for looks, then by all means…

And not Kai, surprisingly. Kai was the cold, heartless, emotionless bastard, Tala says, and not very trustworthy. Kai _was_ the one to fear, but Mariam didn't see him as a threat like Tala did. Meh, Tala has his reasons…

It was Max. She didn't know why, but how could anyone fear the happy-go-lucky little likable blond? He was 'super' happy and cheery most of the time, possibly more optimistic than Tyson, but still. She just…never felt comfortable around him; he always made her stutter or lose her train of thought or weaken her comebacks.

"_You cheated!"_

"_I should be offended by that comment, but how can I stay mad at someone who's as cute as a teddy bear? With those big sad eyes, you look just like a puppy!"_

"_Yeah, one who bites the hands of strangers! Want me to show you?"_

"_Mm-mm. Heal, boy!"_

Mariam sighed softly, then crept along the bushes again, squatting down. Those morons were practicing again; Max against Ray. Tyson and Hilary were bickering, once again, Kenny was observing the battle intently and Kai… she couldn't find him.

He didn't matter anyways; so far in the mission, she was after Max's Draciel, not Kai's Dranzer…that was Dunga's job, not hers. Like Kenny, she observed the battle carefully, planning on how she could knock Ray's blade out of the dish to replace it with her own and fight Max's Draciel…to take it, and seal in away in that rock…thing.

"_Was that a compliment?"_

"_As if!"_

"_Thought so."_

Mariam looked around again. A twig was knocking against her leg. She moved it out of the way, snapping it. She bit her lip. Maybe…she was afraid of Max…because she liked him. But that was impossible. Mariam figured herself to be one of those people who _don't_ fall in love. She thought everyone was too weak to compare to her, she considered herself superior to others, because they had loving emotions, but Mariam knew that those emotions always bring you down. They prove weaknesses. And she doubted that 'love' even existed. It was…just a word. It didn't mean anything.

So then…why did Mariam find herself liking the blond? Was she becoming weak, just like everyone else? Well, not the Blitzkrieg Boys. They were emotionless, they were strong… Unless there was that side occasion that they were gay…with each other. Then maybe… But still… But Mariam had heard about Tala who barely portrayed any emotions at all, and he almost beat Tyson in the last league, but he lost, because of his emotions.

See? Mariam found that as solid proof that emotions only bring you down.

Mariam's emerald eyes widened in shock when she felt a warm hand clasp on her wrist from behind. She didn't shriek; she wasn't the shrieking type. Instead she let out a callous grunt of annoyance, then turned to see who it was.

She was pulled to her feet, "Spying on us again, Mariam?" Kai asked, pulling on her wrist harshly.

Mariam snorted at him, trying to get her wrist back from the Russian, only to have him clamp tighter, watching her struggle. His eyes stared down at her, laughing at her. Mariam now had this haunting memory of dark crimson orbs laughing at her that would remain in her head forever.

Mariam nodded for a few seconds, then shook her head. Kai glared at her, as if to say 'that's a pretty straight answer there' sarcastically. Mariam hated it how Kai could project his words with a simple look. She was surprised that she could _read_ his looks and decode them as his words.

"You're still after Max's Draciel?" Kai asked, waking Mariam back up to her senses. Mariam looked up at him again, trying to make a 'wasn't that obvious?' look to send at him. Kai didn't get it; he scoffed at her poor attempt to try something that Kai was an expert at.

"I think that was apparent, Kai." Mariam said when she finally accepted the fact that she couldn't do what Kai could.

Kai smirked. She immediately understood that as 'I figured as much'. Then he bowed his head and shook it slowly, as if shamed. She figured it said 'you're a sad little girl' to her.

Mariam looked annoyed. "I'm not a sad little girl, Kai." She said angrily.

Kai tilted his head to the side, giving her a lost look, "Whoever said I thought you were a sad little girl?"

Mariam's brows rose and her eyes widened in shock. Did she read his expression wrong? Was he going to tell her that she needed 'how to decipher Kai's expressions' classes? Or did Kai just like messing around with her mind? Mariam figured it to be the last one.

Mariam put her hand on her hip, annoyed, "Okay, you caught me, Hiwatari, what're you gonna do now?"

Kai smirked. It said 'I'm so glad you asked that'. He raised his arm clamping Mariam's wrist into the air, then shouted, "Max! You have a visitor!"

The blond looked over at Kai, to see him holding the Saint Shields girl by the wrist. He summoned his Draciel back into his hand, going over to them as Kai shoved Mariam over to Max.

Max chuckled, "Mariam…I thought you said we weren't gonna be friends." He said innocently, tilting his head over to the side, slightly confused.

Mariam just looked at him. She remembered. _"We can _never_ be friends._" Mariam nodded, "Don't you already know what I'm here for?"

Max smiled, "I can guess…" he rolled his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Then guess, but make it quick, I don't have much time." Mariam folded her arms. How could Mariam have feelings for him? Or at all, for that matter. They weren't even friends, they couldn't trust each other, they couldn't talk to each other safely, they couldn't like each other…they couldn't… love each other. Considering all that, Mariam still couldn't understand why she liked him.

"Still out stealing bit beasts, I suppose." The blond said calmly to her.

"I'm not stealing; I'm returning them where they belong." Mariam retorted, trying to sound rude so that he, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't be able to detect that she _did_ have some feelings for him. Kai, however, was smarter than normal people, he claimed. Even from behind her, Kai could sense Mariam's doubt, her feelings, her confusion, her sweat, her worry, and most of all, her feelings…especially for Max. Surprisingly, Kai felt the slightest twinge of jealousy.

_It's just Mariam._ He repeated over in his head. While Mariam, still being, as Kai would call it, a novice, at hiding emotions behind cold, heartless exteriors, Kai considered himself a professional when it came to doing that. Nobody could detect his emotions. Nobody detected his fondness for Hilary a while ago. But…it seemed to fade when the brunette failed in showing the Russian any compassion, showing more to the blue-haired eating machine.

All's in the past now, Kai wouldn't let it bother him…not at all.

"And Draciel _belongs_ to me, why can't you accept that?" Max asked.

Mariam tilted her head to the side, then brought it back quickly, her lavender hair flowing with her movements, "A mission is a mission, Max."

Tyson went over to them, "Gramps says you guys can come rest from practice. He says you can bring your girlfriend, Maxie."

Kai growled softly and he felt his light jealous twinge get just a bit higher.

Mariam tilted back, "Oh, I'm not his—"

"We'll be right there!" Max yelled back at the dojo. Mariam was about to say that she _wasn't_ Max's girlfriend. For what reason did Max have for stopping her? Tyson grinned. Mariam saw that Hilary, Kenny and Ray were already gone, as she saw the end of Ray's hair move into the dojo. Tyson ran on after them. Max held an arm to Mariam, "Coming?"

Mariam looked at his arm, then at him, "Um…I'll be right there, you go ahead."

Max shrugged, "Have it your way." He ran after Tyson, laughing like the normal giddy little boy he was. Mariam shook her head, smirking after him. She had only remembered that Kai was still there with her until he moved over beside her.

Mariam glanced over at him; he was smirking ahead, "Yeah, Kai?"

The Russian moved his eyes to look down at her, then turned his head downward at her. His arms were firmly folded over his chest. He smirked, saying 'isn't it obvious?'. Mariam read that clearly and shook her head.

"You like Max…don't you?" Kai asked cautiously, softly and slightly hurt all at the same time. Mariam looked up at him, the slightest blush gracing her cheeks as she shook her head at him.

"Th-that's not true." Mariam denied, looking away from his eyes to avoid any possible chance of Kai using his dark maroon orbs to see into hers. If he knew how, using eye contact, he could see if she was lying or not. She had heard about the people that can do that. (A/N: My friend can do that…it's hard keeping things from her…)

Kai tilted his head down and stared intently into her eyes, while she was trying so hard to avoid his. Finally, he straightened up and smirked, "You're lying."

Mariam at last looked into his dark burgundy eyes. At a loss for words for an unknown reason, Mariam shook her head.

"Yes, you are," Kai insisted, "I can tell when you're lying; you can't hide anything from me."

Mariam looked away from him again, then shot her attention back to the slate-haired boy, "So what if I do?" she retorted, "What do you care about it, anyways?"

Kai smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him as he slammed his lips on hers. To ensure that she wouldn't move, Kai gently placed his feet on each of hers, and grabbed both her wrists. Kai knew that she could hit him, slap him or get Max to later, but he couldn't have cared less at the moment.

Mariam's eyes were open in shock. She _wanted_ to get away or hit him, but she couldn't. For some reason, it…didn't feel wrong. His lips moved softly against hers, caressing them. Before she had a chance to react, Kai pulled back.

"Y'know, they're still waiting for us inside. You shouldn't stand there all stunned." Kai smirked, folding his arms and pressing past her.

Mariam stood there in shock, staring at Kai's departing form. Did that just happen? Mariam pinched her arm. Yep, it happened.

Once Kai got to the dojo door, he looked back at her, giving her a look that signified 'you coming or not?'

Mariam nodded. Maybe it was…just the way he looked at her.

* * *

End.

Wasn't that random? Intentionally, I was thinking of making it Ray instead of Kai, but I said 'what the hell, might as well'.

Please review!


End file.
